Falling In Love All Over Again
by BeauTeen A-R T'amo x
Summary: The turtles have gone out training leaving Liyah alone at the lair.She thinks about how her Love relationship with Raphael is going since they met.This is just a day in the life of her surreal reality.The MNT are/look real like in the movies yet anime-ish


**Writer's Message: **So, this is my first ever fan-fiction story about a close friend of mine who allowed me to write about her, how she's been getting on lately with the Raphael and put it into a story. Giving her a different name (for personal reasons) I have put my point of view into what I think of her daily life ...Anyways she really is a sweet and lovable person/character which I think she has found the perfect match. This is really a taste of my writing and what she goes' through. I own nothing but my character that is based or actually is my friend. It's a sweet, romance chapter that I needed to let out but I must say I'm not that good at writing so I apologize for any faults' hope you like it and thanks for reading x

**Fall In Love All Over Again**

(Writer's P.O.V)

It has been almost 7 weeks that have passed since Liyah lived and became close with the mutant ninja turtles, and of course started a Love interest relationship with Raphael. During those 7 weeks she got into collage in uptown Manhattan, made new friends and had family close enough to visit. Also had her own place to stay whenever she wanted although most weekends or whenever she can she will visit and sometimes stay for a couple of nights at the lair to spend time with Raphael and the rest of the guys. To her the lair was like a second home. The turtles still get up to their normal business as usual. Work, ninjitsu practice, training, keeping themselves busy, saving New York City ect...Everything was going fine .for once.

(Liyah's P.O.V)

It was an ordinary, typical day at the lair. I walked in from collage shrugging off my bag to floor exhausted .Michelangelo was sat on the couch concentrating on playing some video game while the rest of the guys were nowhere to be seen.

"**Hey".**He shouted across the room, knowing it was me he didn't move one inch of his body nor eye away from the TV screens. I and Mikey I would say have been getting on really well. I mean compared to the first time we were introduced. He's calmed down with the cheesy compliments. He stills teases Raph about having me as a 'girlfriend' but I just go along with it. He Always makes me never a dull moment.

"**Hey is everyone?"**I asked walking over to the kitchen table started tidying around. After, I scrapped bits of cereal off the side and put a couple of empty pizza boxes in a pile, followed by wiping down the table.

"**Beats me."** He shrugged too occupied on his game; I wasn't going to get a lot of conversation out of him. Knowing Raphael always seems to be sleeping during the day around this time from being out all night patrolling I threw the cloth on the table in a fed up manor and pattered down my short length skirt before heading upstairs.

"**WAIT! Wait wait wait Come here a sec, you gotta check this out real quick!"**

"**What is it?"**Intrigued I stopped and waited for his reply.

"**Just come over here! It is EXTREMELY far out!"**Seeing as he insisted I turned walking over to him and sat on the arm of the couch watching. He carried on playing and started pressing harder on the control buttons, rushing through the level of a fighting game I don't know. To be honest I wasn't in the mood to ask without being forced to play with him. That's Mikey for you.

"**Wait for it...here it comes..."** STILL waiting, he slowly started to lift out of his seat, sticking his tongue out in focus.

"**TAH DAAAAH!"**He shouted jumping up on the couch in a joyous rage. On the TV screen showed a list of high scores all under mikeys account name. After having a little celebration rant to himself he posed proudly with a huge cheesy smile on his face.

"**Very impressive Mikey".**Rolling my eyes I shook my head giggling.

"**Uh-Huh, got that right! Raphs face is guna be sooo bummed when he sees this heha!"**He carried on playing his game as I got up and proceeded to walk up the stairs. On my way I passed Donatello walking out of his tech/lab office with some earphone machinery on his head. It looked like he had been working again.

"**Hey Liyah". **

"**Hy..."** Quickly greeting me he rushed passed me up the stairs. I only caught a glance of his purple mask before he vanished. He's always busy doing something, inventing, fixing, really fascinates me the amount of knowledge he knows. He even sometimes helps me with homework or studying when I need it. Unlike Raphael who doesn't understand the meaning of 'prep'. He'd rather me ditch it all and just spend time with him. Seeing that collage is the only thing that stands in the way of us hanging out together. He may not seem the type of person but he does love having me all to himself. I mean he's not into that sort of cuddly, lovey thing. He's just your typical, bad, rough and ready guy who loves to pick a fight, do what he wants and when he wants. But he can be sensitive, caring and protective. Especially over me. Sometimes he can be too possessive over me but I know it's because he cares. He's the one that doesn't see me as a piece of 'eye candy'. The only one that was there for me. The only one that actually SAVED my life.

Anyway when I reached the top of the stairs and finally got to Raph's bedroom, well because we share it 'our' bedroom I pushed the door open to find Raph asleep. Snoring away. The bedroom a mess, my clothes, gym weights, beer cans all sorts of junk on the floor. The clothes being mine that I leave here for when I stay over. No surprise there. I sighed and crept in quietly closing the door behind me, trying not to wake him. I took my heels off and sat on a chair near 'my' little corner where I keep my things and shook out my high, ponytail letting my hair down. I tucked abit of my side fringe behind my ear and took my top off to change and freshen up. Searching through my bag I grabbed out a compact mirror and started to touch up my make-up. I straightened out my light blonde. I always try to impress Raph.

Suddenly the dragging sound of the subway train above rumbled, waking him. I turned to watch him awake. His snoring stuttered followed by a groaning yawn, stretching and tensing his arms out. He flipped out of the bed landing on his feet, which then he hunched and rolled his green, lean muscled shoulders back taking a breath in rubbing the back of his shell. As he looked up he folded his arms over his plastron noticing me standing there.

"**Well Hellooo"**His tough, gruff voice muttered in a flirtatious, frisk way. His deep, accent sounding in a serious yet playful tone. As he stood there blatantly staring, checking me out with a smitten smug look on his face it took me a minute to realise I only had a bra on.

"**Oh crap. Don't Look!"**In panic and embarrassment I dropped to the floor and started scatter, crawling around, remerging through a pile of clothes.

"**Ey what's the problem?"** Letting out a sly amused laugh in his throat**."It's a nice view from ere if ya ask me".** He complimented in a cocky way. He can be so rude sometimes but that's what I love about him. Finally after finding a red, tank top I put it on.

"**I think you mean afternoon"**. I corrected him sarcastically and turned around to face him with an angry pout.

"**You serious? Man I'm beat".** He let out another yawn and slouched back on the edge of the bed and sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees. After having his little fun, dig he went back into anti-social, grouch mode

"**Out all night again?"** noticing His Red mask was still on I could tell it had been a late one.

He let out a blunt laugh in his throat**."Tell me bout it".** Leaning over he picked up his sai's which were on the floor near his belt by the bed, and got up with a grunt. He walked over to a worn out punching sack which stood near the middle of the room and started a quick work out.

"**Well what happened?"** I asked concerned. He's always telling me about his 'nights out'. Usually they are all the same. Catching the low-lives that he saved me from. But hey! He's a mutant ninja always something new going on.

"**Some no good psycho's gave me the slip on the count of some boneheads who are too blind to see I'm doin 'm a favour tryda call the cops on us"**. He took a deep breath in and started punching and kicking the sack harder."**But I ended up find'n 'm and basing !"** He swung a full hard punch before dodging the knock back. He slashed out his Sais and stood waiting for it to swing back, followed by aggressively stabbing them in each side. Holding them in, he stopped it completely and tugged the Sais out. Watching the sand pour out the side holes, Raph stared at the punching sack in disgust and growled "**These crappy things don't last 2 minutes. Can't even getta decent punching bag round ere!"** Great. Now Raph's in his rebellious angry mood he mumbled and grunted to himself, gritting his teeth. As I saw he had worked himself up I walked a little closer behind him as he carried on punching.

"**Well guess what? If you still want to we can finally go out tonight. I got off collage tomorrow so you can have me all to yourself"**. I smiled in excitement trying to lighten him up. I couldn't wait to see his reaction as we hadn't gone out or spent as much alone time together lately. There is the rare occasion where we would go out till the sun come up but not lately. I miss the days when we first met. It may not be the most romantic. I played kind of hard to get. But I had always been fascinated by him.

As he was still punching away he raised his eyebrow and slightly turned his head back to me**."First of all I already got ya to myself"**. I tilted my head to the side and got all giddy**."And second of all..."**He held his hand up and stopped the sack from swinging in his grip and turned to me with his head down**."You know id' love ta Liyah but I can't. I got training with the guyes"**.Sounding annoyed with himself he tossed his sai's on the bed and sighed. I know he hates letting me down but then I knew he had already bailed out of 3 practices to meet up with me after collage. And I knew Master Splinter and Leo were getting on his shell about it. Leo especially.

I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face. I couldn't be mad at him. And I didn't want to make him feel guiltier. I looked down at my feet and just started twirling my long hair to distract me from looking ticked off? I wasn't in the cuddly, bubbly mood to pull off the fake 'Oh its fine, another time' line."**Oh...Don't worry I...I understand".** I was too tired to fight with him. Seeing as we are both argumentative and stubborn.

(Writers )

Even though they both tried to get some privacy with each other whenever they could, her being a pretty, teenage human and Raph being a hot-headed, hard case, ninja turtle, dating wasn't all that easy. With Liyah gone all day at collage to have abit of her old normal life left. He had to be out all night protecting the city topside, or training. But everyone can see it still crosses his mind why a girl like her is interested in him. A human, girl next door looks like the kind who can get anyone she wants, looks like she has had lots of guys chasing after her. Everyone see's it except her. He see's she's beautiful, one of the most attractive. Attention is always drawn to her. He sees the way other men look at her up on the streets. He sees she's the girl all of the boys want. (And Raphael himself was one of them) Which gets him even more fired up about the situation. It irritates him. Everyone knows what he's like. If anyone touches his stuff, he'll go after them. They all see the way Raph looks at her. He always wants her. His eyes are always following where she goes. Some nights when Raph's out he would ditch training and meet up with her to walk her home. Either to the lair or back to her place. If you could label their relationship it would be bittersweet. They had to be secretive, cautious. He couldn't be seen in public eye. Although they both are a little different...Ok ALOT different she sees's past his appearance. And his brothers along with master splinter approve. But Raphael's life has changed since he met her. As much as he loves picking a fight along with Casey and his brothers, He wanted her all the time too.

(Liyah's P.O.V)

"**But we could do it tommora.C'mere".**He lifted his hand up and with his finger indicated me to go over. I couldn't help it. I cracked a smile and obeyed. He placed his hands round my waist and pulled me in to him, as I rested my head on his strong, muscled arms.

"**Fine".** I started fiddling around with a strip of his RED mask which hung over his solid chest. I looked up into his hazel, brown eyes.**"You know Raph I've never seen you without your mask on properly."** He stood there in silence with an inviting glare. I gently twirled my fingers round the back of his head and pulled it off slowly. I place it round the back of my neck and gazed back up at him."**You should keep it off more often"**. I bit my lip and flattered my lashes, blushing.I have to admit I can be a flirt at times.

He couldn't resist. I could see my compliment payed off as he lifted a crooked smile**."Maybe I might"**. He pulled me in closer, and grabbed my head towards his, sharing a passionate kiss. He started to slide his hands down the back of me and got a tight grip of my backside before gently tugging on my top. After he started to stroke my jaw line and wave his hands through my hair. I had never done this before but I couldn't stop. Still not pulling away from each other, he lead me forward and backed me up hard against the wall. he placed his strong hands on either side of my head pinning me up, not letting me go. up. He then gave me an intense stare, almost a smirk. He then wrapped his muscled arms around my waist and picked me up with a tight grip as he carried on kissing me heavier could feel my body closely pressed against his plastron. I had never seen this promiscuous, seductive side of him before. Actually this is the first time I have ever 'made out' with a mutant, ninja turtle. As things got hotter and heavy he picked me up and continued to kiss before Mikey flung the door open and walked in on us.

"**Hey Raph we gotta...Ahhhhhhhh!"** Mikey stood there in shock starring with an embarrassing, awkward look. We all froze and Raph place me down in a hurry**."Pardon me dudes but you two gotta hang a sign on the door or at least warn me when you're in a make-out session."**Amused at our moment of shame he snickered at Raphael's he blew a fuse.

"**YA EVER HEARD'A KNOCKING!"** shouting Raph had snapped at Mikeys intrusion and pounced on him.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH".**Failing to make it out the door Mikey let out a girly, high pitched scream.

Raph loosing more of his patience they both started rough housing as Raph grabbed him in a head lock and raised his fist to him.**"There betta be a damn good reason for ya stepping in ere Mikey or I'm gunna..."**

"**Chill out Lover boy we gotta go now!"** Mikey shrieked trying to wrestle his way out of Raphs grip. They always started to play rough when getting on each other's nerves. I just couldn't help but giggle.

Raph then lowered his fist and frowned**."What? Go where?"**

"**I can't talk if I can't breath."** Mikey's voice shrieked and was nearly lost till Raph released him. He tried to catch his breath back before standing up. Rubbing his neck he looked at me**."What do you see in him?"** He asked pointing his thumb back to Raph. . I knew he hated being shown up in front of people especially by his younger, annoying brother, whom makes it his job to get on his nerves and test his patience.

"**MIKEY!"**Raph growled bluntly taking a threatening step towards him

"**Alright alright...".**Mikey gave him a push back."**We all have to go out training**."I and Raph both looked confused.

"**Geeeez now?"**

Even that confused me as this was the first they had gone out training this time**."But it's still daylight."**I pointed out.

"**That's what said but Leo wants us to practice invisibility."**

"**Hm makes sense. Now the 'great fearless leader' has lost it"**.Raph sarcastically commented in a ticked off grunt.

"**Don't need to tell me that. It's totally bogus but whatever.**"Mikey shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes just getting on with it.

Still puzzled I tried to make sense of it**."Invisibility in the Daylight. Is that even possible. I mean you guys don't go out till it's completely dark incase you get seen."**

Mikey reassured me. "**When you're with the turtles baby anything's possible**." He pronounced in a goofy, sure-able swag.

"**Huh?"**

"**Well like did you think us butt kicking ninja tall, talking turtles were possible?"**

"**No but..."**

"**And did you think dating a butt kicking ninja tall; talking turtle was possible...Like ole Lover Boy over her?"** Mikey made his point and hung his hand over Raph's shoulder and started rubbing his head. I shyly smiled at him.

"**Don't push it Mikey I aint in the mood".**Raph pushed him off and tried to hold his temper at his teasing and rushed him out."Alright I'll be right there. Now beat numb skull!"

"**Ok I'm out but don't be long Raphie!"**Joking around mikey left the room laughing to himself by his slammed the door behind him.

"**One'a these days he is gunna get it coming to em**".He threatened and lent back to the wall folding his arms. I handed him back his mask as he put it on and pulled the back with a tight yank. After he placed his belt on and picked up hi Sais."**Err sorry bout this. You guna stay put till I get back"?**

I nodded."**Have fun."**

"**Count on it".** He said sarcastically in a bad mood, spinning his Sais before darting them back in his belt. He then headed out with a damp attitude as I watched him walk out of the room. I turned around and sighed at the sight of a broken punch sack. Suddenly I jumped at something grabbing me from behind

"**Ahhh".**I gasped and turned around in surprised realising it was Raph who had sneaked up on me.

He stood there broadly and eyed me up and down grinning."**I gotta say ya looking damn fine in Red**".

"**Thank..."**He rudely interrupted me with a kiss for the last time and held me back. I loved it when he took control. I get all stopped at the sound of Leo calling from downstairs.

"**Raph Hurry up We have to go!"**

"**Pipe down Leo I'll be there when I'm ready**!" He shouted back in attitude and walked out moaning to himself again. I followed him out as he jumped down over the balcony landing on his feet and walk over to the others

"**What took you so long?"**

"**None of ya business"**

"**Ha-ha He was getting it on with Liyaaaah!"**

"**Mikey save ya'self the pain and keep ya mouth shut before I shut it for ya".** Still bickering to each other I watched the 4 of them leave till it all went silent. Just me alone in the lair.

But still every time they go I'm always reminded of what they do. And how Grateful I am for having them as friends in my life. It reminds me of how I and Raph met. Never in my life would I have thought I would be attracted to a mutant ninja turtle. I never thought I would meet someone who I never thought existed. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to remember that this is real. That He is real. But when I am reminded, it makes me fall in love all over again.

The end


End file.
